Prophecy
by Lexly
Summary: A Trunks and Pan fic. There is a prophecy, which foretells that The Pincess of Vampires and The Prince of Sayains will cross paths and fall in love. But not all prophecies come true. Will this one? Part 3 is now out. ^_^ Please R&R.
1. Prophecy prologue

Prophecy  
Prologue  
By: Lex  
  
"We call ourselves Kindred. Vampire is a word humans invented. They needed a name for their fears in the night."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She licked her lips as she put down her evening catch. The taste of sweet blood lingered on her tongue. She licked   
her lips once more before looking down on the once living human beside her. She thought for a moment about just leaving him   
there but she knew she couldn't do that. That would be careless. And now was not the time to make a careless mistake. Humans   
were finally beginning to believe in the legends of old, the ones about vampires and werewolves. And since they were, she   
could not start to be careless with getting rid of her victims. If she did they would begin to believe all the more. And   
that would be somewhat of a problem; humans hunting down her kind, the undead. She shuddered at the thought. 'Not like it   
would matter though. We are much stronger than them. And could kill them in an instant.' She thought while slinging the dead   
human over her shoulder. She stopped at a dumpster and before throwing him in it, she took out a blade and made cuts along   
his body. Up his arms... Down his legs.. and one across the bite mark on his neck. This way those petty humans would have a   
hard time figuring out what happened with him. She smiled wickedly as she threw him into the dumpster. When she had done so,   
she took a deep breath of the fresh night air. She then sighed. She looked back at the dumpster one time and then began to   
walk away. As she was walking away she decided she wanted to go somewhere. Somewhere else than where she was. 'Sort of start   
a new life.' She thought. 'After all, I don't need to drink blood that often. And I'm bored of this place.' She debated on   
whether she should go for a few more moments and then decided that she would go. Where? She didn't know. Just away from this   
city. She dug her hands into her black leather pant pockets, grabbing her keys. She pulled them out and then finished walking  
up to her car. She unlocked the door and slipped inside. She stuck the key in the ignition and then put her foot on the   
petal, pushing it all the way down. In a mere moment she was flying across town.  
  
She screeched to a halt in front of her apartment building. She jumped out her car and ran up to the building. She   
opened the door to the complex and ran up the stairs. She burst through her door as she got to it running straight to her   
bedroom. She grabbed a suitcase and started throwing things in it. Once she was done she picked up the suitcase and started   
to head towards her apartment door. She stopped as she went past the phone however. She thought about what her mother might   
think. Her mother might think something happened to her. So she set down her bag and picked up the phone dialing the all to   
familiar numbers. She sighed as the phone range once, twice, three times, six times, eight times.. she was about to hang up   
when the answering machine came on. "We aren't here right now. Leave a message at the beep." She looked over her apartment   
as she waited for the beep. beep "Mom, Dad, I just want you to know that I'm leaving this city. Nothing really here for me   
to do. It's boring. I want to try to have a somewhat "normal" life, as people put it. So I'll contact you when I get to   
wherever I'm going. And don't worry about me; you know I can take care of myself. So love you both and I guess I'll talk to   
later." She then hung up the phone and grabbed her bag, walking out of the apartment.  
***************************  
  
Videl looked at Gohan as she finished listening to the message left by their daughter. "Gohan, don't you think we   
should stop her?"  
  
"No. You know we have to let the prophecy run its course."  
  
"I know." She then laughed somewhat softly as she thought about the prophecy. Gohan looked at her and then asked,  
  
"What are you laughing at?"   
  
"Just thinking at how that Prince of the Sayains will handle our daughter." She said as she snickered again. This   
time Gohan joined her.  
  
"Yes, indeed it is a weird match. The Prince of the Sayains and the Princess of Vampires."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There's the prologue. Hope you all enjoyed. The other parts to my other fics should be out soon. And I would like you to   
review and tell me what you think. Is this a good enough fic to continue?   
  



	2. Prophecy chapter1

( Last time on Prophecy )  
  
Videl looked at Gohan as she finished listening to the message left by their daughter. "Gohan, don't you think we   
should stop her?"  
  
"No. You know we have to let the prophecy run its course."  
  
"I know." She then laughed somewhat softly as she thought about the prophecy. Gohan looked at her and then asked,  
  
"What are you laughing at?"   
  
"Just thinking at how that Prince of the Sayains will handle our daughter." She said as she snickered again. This   
time Gohan joined her.  
  
"Yes, indeed it is a weird match. The Prince of the Sayains and the Princess of Vampires."  
  
  
Prophecy  
Chapter One  
By: Lex  
  
"We call ourselves Kindred. Vampire is a word humans invented. They needed a name for their fears in the night."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She sighed as she leaned back against her car. She was on a high hill, overlooking the city that she was thinking   
about staying in. She sighed again as she looked over to see the sun coming up. She didn't really like the sun, all though   
she could with stand it unlike other vampires. It was because of her father that she got this "gift". Her father was   
partially Saiyan and her mother was a vampire, the Queen of the Vampires to be exact, which had made her father the King of   
Vampires. She got the best of both worlds. She could be outside in the daylight, she had actual blood running through her   
veins, she had mind powers and she had more strength than you could imagine. Of course you could tell which ones she got from   
her father and which ones she got from her mother. She liked having the blood in her because it helped her to pull of being   
a human better. And with being able to walk in the sunlight, well, no one would ever expect her to be one of the "undead".   
The mind powers came in handy all the time. And she meant all the time. She then laughed softly. But what she really did like   
about not being full vampire and being half sayain was that she didn't need to drink blood that much. She could go longer   
than other vampires. But she did need it every once and a while. She then sighed once more before entering her car. She   
slipped into the seat and pressed down on the gas pedal, heading towards the city she was about to make her new residence.  
  
When she arrived there it was about 1:00am. 'Hmm... What to do at 1:00am in the morning.' She thought. 'I know. I'll   
go looking for a new home.' She smiled evilly as she thought about how she would get her new home. She drove around the city   
looking for an apartment complex that looked decent. Finally she came upon one. She smiled and parked her black corvette on   
the side of the road and got out. She walked across the street and opened up the apartment complex doors. Once inside the   
lobby she looked around for an elevator. As soon as she saw one she went up to it and pressed the up arrow. Soon she heard   
the *bing* of the elevator doors and she stepped into the elevator. She looked at the control panel of the elevator and   
decided that she would chose floor three. So she pressed the three and waited patiently for the elevator to arrive at it's   
destination. With a *bing* of the elevator doors she stepped out and began to walk down the hall. She stopped when she came   
upon a door that was numbered A18. She smiled. 'A is the first letter in the alphabet and 18 is how old I am.' She smiled   
wickedly and used her sayain senses to detect how many life energies there were. She was pleased when she only found one.   
And that one life energy was sleeping.   
  
She smiled again as she put her hand on the doorknob and used her mind powers to unlock the door. In less than a   
minute she had access to the flat. She turned the handle and walked in. She closed the door silently behind her and started   
to explore the flat. She kitchen looked decently big. With a dishwasher and a large refrigerator. A counter area and a kitchen  
table. The living room was rather large with plush carpeting and nice furniture. And a balcony with a great view. The   
bathroom was big as well. With a bathtub that could be used as a shower and it also had counter space around the sink and   
looked highly suitable. Next was the bedroom. She walked over to that door and opened it silently. She walked in and looked   
through the dark. With her ability to see in the dark perfectly she could see everything clearly. There was a dresser and a   
large king size bed, a large closet and a nightstand. All in all she loved the place. She smiled and then turned towards   
the bed. 'All I have to do is get rid of its occupant.' She smiled wickedly and walked towards the bed. She swiftly and   
quickly yanked the covers off the sleeping woman and quicker than you could say speed she had her hands around the woman's   
throat squeezing it. The women's eyes snapped open and she tried to scream. But she couldn't get the scream out because of   
the pressure on her windpipe. She tried to punch and kick Pan away from her but those petty attempts were futile. Finally   
the woman stopped struggling as her heart stopped beating and her arms and legs went limp. Pan smiled cruelly and said,   
"Thanks for the flat, bitch." She then picked up the woman. 'Now to get rid of her.' She thought for a moment before deciding  
to use the instant transmit move to dispose of her. The instant transmission move was something she had picked up from her   
grandfather. She smiled as she thought for a mere moment about her grandfather. She shook her head and then concentrated on a   
place where she would like to go and settled on a graveyard hundreds of miles from this place. Within less than 30 seconds   
they were in the graveyard. Pan laid the woman down, leaving her leaning against a gravestone. Then transmitted back to the   
darkened bedroom. She then sighed and said to herself, "Looks like I have a new home." She then smiled a deceptively innocent   
smile and slipped into the bed which was still warm from it's previous occupant.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there's chapter one. Hope you all liked. And I'm very sorry that this didn't come out sooner. I was thinking  
about changing how Pan acted but then I was like, Pan is a vampire. Vampires aren't really that nice. Plus I LIKE how  
Pan acts. Anyway, thank you all of the reviews! I loved them! Thank you thank you thank you!! And, a very special thank you  
to my beta-reader. You gave me some awesome ideas that rocked. ^_^ Anyhoo, please review this, so I know what ya think.  
  
  



	3. Prophecy chapter2

(Last time on Prophecy)   
  
She shook her head and then concentrated on a place where she would like to go and settled on a graveyard hundreds of miles   
from this place. Within less than 30 seconds they were in the graveyard. Pan laid the woman down, leaving her leaning against  
a gravestone. Then transmitted back to the darkened bedroom. She then sighed and said to herself, "Looks like I have a new   
home." She then smiled a deceptively innocent smile and slipped into the bed, which was still warm from its previous occupant.  
  
  
Prophecy  
Chapter Two  
By: Lex  
  
"We call ourselves Kindred. Vampire is a word humans invented. They needed a name for their fears in the night."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Pan awoke the next morning, the memories from last night filtered through her mind. She just let a small smile   
form on her face as she slowly arose from the bed. She put her feet down on the soft carpeting and stood up. She then headed   
towards the kitchen; she didn't need to change just yet since she was still wearing the clothes she had had on the other   
evening. Once she reached the kitchen, she rummaged around, looking for something to eat. After all she didn't just have  
blood. After searching through the cabinets for something edible she found a box of Nutri-Grain bars. She took out one, and   
then took her snack into what looked like the living room. For there was a TV against the right wall and a sofa about 10 feet  
away from the TV. She flopped herself down on the sofa and grabbed the remote. She switched on the TV and started to surf   
through the channels.   
  
While she did so she opened her nutri-grain bar with her other hand. She bit into the bar then made a disgusted face. She   
looked at the bar and her lips formed into a small line. It tasted like cardboard that had been soaked in urine. She threw   
the bar onto a small table a few feet away. 'Great, there went breakfast.' She thought grimly. Not giving a shit about what   
might be on TV anymore, she stretched out on the sofa. Putting her head at one end of it and her feet at the other; she   
placed her hands under her head. 'What to do..' Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Her muscles tensed as she worried   
about who it might be. 'It could be a friend or someone...' she thought grimly as her face twisted to one of displeasure.   
She slowly got off the sofa as the person at the door knocked again. She walked timidly towards the door and looked through   
the small peephole in order to see who was outside. She couldn't make the person out that well but it looked like a man in   
his early 30's. He looked like he was in a type of uniform; it consisted of blue shorts and a white shirt with a blue hat.   
'He might not be a friend...' She thought becoming less tense. Just as the man was about to knock a third time Pan opened   
the door. He started to bring his hand down from its upraised position but he seemed to freeze when he saw Pan. His eyes   
suddenly seemed to hold a sense of fright and Pan, seeing this smirked. "What do you want?" She asked coolly. He came out of   
his state of shock/fear at the sound of her voice.  
  
"I-I came here to give M-Ms. Hulsey, he-her paper." He stuttered. He tried to control his words but couldn't. She   
seemed intimidating and he sensed a certain deadly air around her. Plus he'd never seen her here before. Pan could tell he   
was beginning to wonder about her.   
  
"I'm a friend." She said as she gave him an icy glare.   
  
"Oh. Well, um, here's th-the paper.." He said as he handed her the paper and backed away from the house. Pan rolled   
her eyes and thought, 'I'm not THAT intimidating am I?' She just gave a small laugh and walked inside, closing the door behind   
her. She then walked into the kitchen carrying the paper. She threw it down on the kitchen table while feeling relieved. 'Glad  
it wasn't a friend. Wouldn't have been easy trying to convince them of anything, plus if they didn't believe me...' She trailed  
off with her thought. Just as she was about to go back into the living room, something on the front page of the newspaper   
caught her eye. She turned back and looked at the picture on the front of the newspaper. It was of a highly crowded club.   
The picture had captured what looked like a fight going on. She scanned the news article and smirked as she saw that the   
fight had been between a bartender and a regular customer. It didn't say exactly what the fight had been about but she didn't  
care. This meant that they would be needing someone else to work there... And she had been in a bar before, plenty of times   
when she was in her old city, and knew what bartenders did. She smirked again as she concluded that her "being bored hours"   
were over.  
  
***************************  
  
As she walked into the club she could immediately feel the difference from being outside in the cool crisp air to the   
warm, loud club. But actually she liked the club better. It was more of her thing. People around all dancing like there was   
no tomorrow, people pressing their bodies against someone elses. It all made her feel comfortable. 'It's like having my  
finger on the pulse of the city, just the way I like it.' she thought as she started to walk through the sea of bodies   
towards the direction she thought was the bar. As she maneuvered through the crowd she began to get caught up in the rhythm   
of the music. It was loud and the beat was good. She looked at the people around her and saw that most of them were dancing  
with a partner, who happened to be pressed up against them. The flashing lights illuminated the dark club and she shook her   
head to try to get back to focusing on what needed to be focused on. She looked straight ahead and saw the bar and strode up   
to it. She found a free stool to sit on and waited for one of the bartenders to walk by. A minute later one did. "Excuse me!"  
she called out to him. He turned and looked at her; gave a small grin and walked towards the counter where she was.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"Who would I talk to about a job here as a bartender?" He raised an eyebrow then answered,   
  
"Me." Pan gave a smirk and then asked,  
  
"So... think I'd be able to get a job?" He propped his elbows up on the counter and looked at her face.  
  
"What makes you think we need any more help?"   
  
"Well, considering that one of your bartenders got into a fight a while ago..."  
  
"Yes, that's true, but how do I know you have any experience or can even do the job for that matter? Good looks aren't the only   
thing you need in this job."  
  
"Well, let me show you what I can do." Pan then got up from the stool and jumped over the counter. The guy just raised an   
eyebrow and gave her a skeptical look. But then a small grin came across his face and he said,  
  
"I suggest you start working. After all you have to prove you can do this. And believe me, if you can't handle it, you'll be   
out of here in no time." He then started to walk away while mumbling something about not knowing why he was doing this and   
about crazy teens. Pan just gave an icy smile and turned towards the nearest customer. He was leaning against the counter,   
with his back to her.   
  
"Excuse me, but would you like anything?" She asked trying to be polite. Then the man turned around and Pan found herself   
staring into the most beautiful crystaline blue eyes she had ever seen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once again sorry for getting this out late. If you are wondering why my things are coming out late, just look at my  
profile. Anyway, I would like to thank m-chan(twomoons or whatever else you want to call her) for helping me out on this.  
For giving me ideas and such. She was a big help! And I would also like to thank everyone that reviewed. THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
Well, please R&R. I would like to know what you think so far.  



End file.
